Her Reason
by K Double Prime
Summary: "Aomine-kun, why do you think Momoi-san agreed to become the manager?" T for language and yeah you can flame me if you want


First fic on KuroBas, flames are well accepted. I haven't watched/read everything on this anime but one thing's sure, I've fallen for AoMomo and JunRiko.

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke or any of its characters

* * *

After some time that Seirin defeated Touou, Kuroko Tetsuya thought to himself that maybe he should change his style a bit and learn to shoot, to effectively bolster the capabilities of his team. Despite this want to help his team, he neither calls for Hyuuga nor Kagami, both of whom are teammates. Instead he calls his old friend, the ace of the Generation of Miracles, Aomine Daiki.

Aomine obliges, surprising as it is. After all, Kuroko and his team defeated him so he owes it somehow to them. It is, in itself, quite a contradiction to the ace's personality. But Kuroko is a friend and will always be, even if they don't get along in anything else aside from basketball.

That said, there was also another thing that they don't get along with and this has been settling in Kuroko's mind for a time now. After trying shooting some hoops, Kuroko then stops mid movement while he was about to shoot the ball. He drops his arms in front of him; the ball safely within his hands.

He speaks with usual monotone voice but with extreme care, "Aomine-kun," and he gets the attention of the boy who was sitting in the corner reading a gravure magazine. Kuroko continues with the same efforts; this conversation has the capability of opening a demon's door, "About Momoi-san."

Aomine snorts but he continues to read his mag; Kuroko knows that Aomine is giving him undivided attention upon speaking the girl's name. But as he is, the ace uses his gravure magazine to hide his interest, keeping to himself and appearing like he doesn't give a fuck. When he actually would give it. Well, to her.

"I can't return her feelings," Kuroko then said as he attempted to shoot a free throw and he misses, the ball bouncing of the rim.

"Like I care," replied Aomine as he turned a page.

"Stop acting like you don't care, Aomine-kun." Kuroko says this with so much conviction that the other boy looks up from his reading, fazed at the sudden outburst of his normally cool friend.

"I know, everybody knows, how you care for Momoi-san." Kuroko then turns and shakes his head, "No, you love her, don't you?" And with a straight face but with blazing eyes, Kuroko looks into Aomine's soul, as if he was searching him for that right reaction. The former light does not give him that pleasure though,

"Tetsu, I don't know what came over you, but you're being overly stupid, y'know?" The navy-haired boy drops his material and scoops up the ball that Kuroko had forgotten in his query. Aomine doesn't come off with the proper stance and he barely throws the ball towards the board yet it completely makes the goal, to which Kuroko looks on with great admiration. "If it's anything that I love, there's only basketball and big boobs."

"Exactly my point," catching Aomine Daiki off guard.

"W-What do you mean!?"

"Momoi-san loves basketball, too. And I wouldn't lie but Momoi-san has big breasts." It was overly monotonic that it causes the ace to tower over the small boy, continually emanating a dark atmosphere about him and his blue eyes glint in merciless anger. Kuroko simply smiles, "Why are you angry at another guy who notices Momoi-san's assets?"

The ferocious glint dissipates quickly and Aomine caught himself in a shock that he would never have guessed happening to him. His eyes slide down to look at Kuroko, who was still smiling. The ace couldn't help but grit his teeth.

"See? Come on Aomine-kun. It wouldn't be that bad if you stopped denying."

"And then what?" Shoulders slumping, the Touou ace picks the ball up again and readies himself to shoot. This time he stands properly and releases the ball. He doesn't miss his mark but before it went down the rim, there was some considerable running around. "She loves you, man."

"But she chose you."

"That's because she believes I need a fucking babysitter."

There was a sigh from the smaller boy. But Kuroko still hasn't resigned himself, "Aomine-kun, why do you think Momoi-san agreed to become the manager?"

"The hell should I know?" And Aomine was shooting another score. It was ironic though because it was Kuroko who was supposed to practice. But now, it looks like Aomine wouldn't be handing the ball to him any time soon. "All she ever does is nag me about practice."

"Before it wasn't like that." Before the time he became so full of himself. Now Kuroko knows that Aomine wouldn't be admitting anything soon. "She always had a smile whenever she watched you playing. But when we played during Winter Cup, she wasn't happy."

No words from Aomine Daiki at that point in time. Kuroko continues, "It was always you, wasn't it?"

Upon these words, hearing them, the great ace of Generation of Miracles, ace of Touou, misses his mark terribly that the ball doesn't even touch the ring, resounding on the pavement as it falls ungracefully with a loud thud. Aomine turns abruptly to the small boy, almost cracking his neck in the process. His eyes were full of shock but at the same time had a hoping feel in them. His lips were barely apart but Kuroko knew that his friend was trying his best not to say something idiotic.

Taking advantage of his friend's dumfounded expression, Kuroko leads on to something that might actually just open the demon's door and unleash it on himself, "She loves basketball because you love basketball. And when you stopped, she couldn't bear the thought that she must love it by herself."

"Shut up, Tetsu."

"You're the reason, Aomine, and she doesn't want to lose her reason of doing things."

"What nonsense is that?" Aomine continues in his nonchalant demeanor.

"She needs you, Aomine. To the point that she will despair if you weren't there. You matter to her most. Her admiration for me will surely disappear one day, but her need of you will never dry up."

"I can't return her feelings when I know you're trying your best not to kill me."

"She can't do things without you."

That's where Aomine laughs hard. The laughter agitates Kuroko somehow. His words were true but Aomine's thickheaded reality is really hard to pierce.

"You don't think I know all that?" Once again, Aomine towered over the light-haired boy, his visage of pure hate… and hurt. "Man, can you stop rubbing it on my face?"

"That's the point, Tetsu. She doesn't know how to do things without me because it was always like that to start with. She had no choice but to stick with me."

"Aomine-kun…"

"I tried caging her myself but she ended up liking you. Heck loving you even."

"She's tired of me, Tetsu. And if she's tired, she can go."

"Stupid Tetsu!" Aomine collapses on his bed, his face straight to his own pillow, smothering his angry voice. In his anger, he hadn't been keen on the loud and hurried footsteps that was approaching his room.

His door swings open that it hits the wall but Daiki could care less whoever it was. He didn't have enough strength to give a fuck.

"What do you want?" But then was quick enough to mutter a "Go away", not even giving his visitor a chance to speak to his earlier question. He dumps his head in his pillow heavily and was about to sleep when his bed lowers by another person's weight.

"Really, Dai-chan, ditching me like that!" And then she lies on her stomach, pretty much how Daiki did, and places her head on her arms. The navy-haired boy still hadn't looked at her and continues to suffocate himself with his own pillow. "I don't know how you're doing that, Dai-chan." She giggles.

"You even met Tetsu-kun on your own! Stupid Dai-chan…"

"It's not my fault that you gave up on following me," the boy finally answers. But his face remains buried in his pillow.

"Gave up on following you?"

"You're the one who gave up on me," she then ends it with a huff of her own.

His eyes slowly emerges from his pillow and he finally sees the wistful look in Momoi's eyes, "Maybe I could go practice again," he finally said in a defeated tone. But it was all that was needed to jumpstart Momoi's bubbly personality again.

"Really? You mean that?"

"Shut up, Satsuki, I'm going to sleep."

"Stupid Dai-chan! Walk me home!"

"Who told you to come over here anyway!?" with that, Daiki found himself already out of his pillow and leaning on his elbows while realizing that he was in bed with Satsuki. "G-Get out of here!"

Satsuki wasn't giving in either, "I told you to walk me home! If you won't walk me home, I'll stay here!" and had pouted her lips and puffed her cheeks. He hadn't seen it in a while probably because he was busy being a jerk to everybody including her.

For a moment, Daiki hovered like that on his elbows, obviously thinking hard. 'Oh gods no! Or maybe yes… Yeah, I could do with that.' Then he resigns himself by lying down again and going to sleep.

Momoi then begins to playfully slap his back, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! Just walk me home already!"

"Darn it Satsuki! You were able to walk here, why can't you go back?"

'She can't do things without you.'

The boy's features softened, so did his grasp on her wrist. He would always be a push-over for her, if it doesn't have anything to do with basketball. "Alright, alright, I'll walk you home," letting go of her hand, Daiki sits up and rubs his nape. He was about to get off of the bed but Satsuki stopped him with a hug.

"You're back, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just let me have my fun with Tetsu-kun for a while…" Aomine heard her say on his shoulder. It wasn't exactly the reassurance that he wanted but he's got to live with it. At least there was this.

"And you expect me to do that while you're hugging me? You're an idiot."

"You were starting to forget about me so I was only doing it to rile you up!"

"What…?"

"Oops!" and the girl hurriedly leaves the bed and out of the room and down the stairs. It was nothing more than a head start. After all, Aomine Daiki will surely catch her, what with that incredible speed and agility.

"SATSUKI. YOU OVERLY ANALYZING PRICK!"

The end.

* * *

I don't know; it kinda got lost. Oh well. Thanks for reading. Please leave a review!


End file.
